The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
As an information-oriented society develops, needs for diverse forms of display apparatuses are increasing. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and the like, which have been commercialized.
Among these, a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal layer, TFT substrates facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a color filter substrate. The liquid crystal panel may use light supplied from a backlight unit to display an image because it does not emit light.